villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Ivy
Princess Ivy is an evil princess and the titular main antagonist in the Disney special, Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. She is known for creating black and white butterflies in order to erase the color from Enchancia. She was voiced by Anna Camp who also played Sarah Newlin and Aubrey Posen. Appearance Ivy has black and white hair wears and a black and white dress. She bears a resemblance to Cruella De Vil, except that she doesn't wear makeup to make her skin look pale and that her lips are pink instead of red. History Ivy was once a princess of a far away black and white kingdom who became jealous of her older sister becoming queen. When she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island without ever getting a trial, where she was imprisoned for a decade before the special. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her. When Amber found out about Sofia's amulet, she jealously took it without her permission, so she could have a turn. Unfortunately, stealing Sofia's amulet and betraying her trust counted as a bad deed, and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy and setting her free. Delighted by this turn of events, she plans to claim the kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. To ensure of this, she pretends to be a friend to Amber. After learning that the amulet would send her where she came from, Ivy shows her true colors by having one of her butterflies to steal it from Amber so she could destroy it to avoid going back to her island prison. Ivy also threatens to set her butterflies on both Sofia and Amber if they try to stop her in her tracks. Sofia and Amber are then forced to team up with their old nemesis Cedric, who explained that if they need to stop Ivy, Amber had to break the curse by returning Sofia's amulet back to her. He also informs that the only thing that can destroy the amulet is the fire breath of the legendary elder dragon Everburn, who is living in the Blazing Palisades. Unfortunately, several of Ivy's butterflies have been spying on the trio and informs Ivy, who heads over to the Palisades to pay Everburn a visit. At the Blazing Palisades, Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn (having caught wind of Ivy's true plan) threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the little princesses alone. Despite this setback, Ivy was able to return back to Enhancia to finalize her takeover. At the castle, Ivy had hit the royal family and Cedric with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing as it turns out that Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse. Since the curse is now broken, a screaming Ivy is sent back to her island prison, and nobody, except Sofia and her animal friends, remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Category:Tyrants Category:Villainesses Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil from the past Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Imprisoned Category:Movie Villains Category:Siblings Category:Greedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Depowered Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Elementals Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Empowered Villains Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic villain Category:Oppressors Category:Contradictory Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Opportunists Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Parody Villains Category:Sofia the first villains